


L'ultima Volta che Ci Siamo Visti Abbiamo Discusso Per Una Donna

by Yo_ya



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Panino, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_ya/pseuds/Yo_ya
Summary: -Chi era?--Chi?--La donna per cui avevi discusso con mio fratello-





	L'ultima Volta che Ci Siamo Visti Abbiamo Discusso Per Una Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea di cosa sia e chiedo perdono.

 

 

-Chi era?-

-Chi?-

-La donna per cui avevi discusso con mio fratello-

Francesco non rispose a Lorenzo; si limitò ad emettere una risata gutturale. 

-Davvero, voglio sapere...-

-Adesso sei geloso?-

Lorenzo stette in silenzio.

Erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, a seguito dell'amplesso appena consumatosi.

Il Medici tracciava pigramente linee immaginarie sul petto del Pazzi.

-Ci tieni così tanto a saperlo?-

Lorenzo non ebbe modo di rispondere, poiché distratto da un paio di labbra roventi che andò a torturargli il collo.

-Eri tu, fratello- la voce di Giuliano risultava arrochita dal piacere appena consumato. 

-L'ultima volta che ho controllato ero ancora un uomo, Giuliano.-

-Come se avessimo potuto dire in pubblico e davanti al vecchio Pazzi che l'oggetto della contesa eri proprio tu.- 

-Per una volta nella vita, tuo fratello ha ragione.-

-Per una volta? Mi sembravi d'accordo con me mentre ti scopavo la bocc...AHIA! Lorenzo!-

-Smettetela di bisticciare. Comunque avete ragione, a tuo zio sarebbe venuto un colpo. - 

-Ti preoccupi per mio zio? Che santo che sei...ci avrebbe fatti impiccare. Ti ricordo che si tratta di seduzione, sodomia e incesto.-

Era tutto così sbagliato. 

Erano tre uomini. 

Giuliano era suo fratello. 

Non ricordavano come fosse iniziata, ma erano consapevoli del fatto di non poter rinunciare l'uno all'altro. 

Solo quando erano insieme, la vita sembrava avere un senso. 

Lorenzo si lasciava usare come una bambola, trovando la pace tra le loro solide braccia. 

In quei momenti non sentiva il peso delle responsabilità schiacciarlo, ma solo mani, bocche e denti di Francesco e Giuliano che lottavano per le sue attenzioni. 

 

Si sentiva libero.

 

Sentiva anche che quella pace non sarebbe durata.

 

Simonetta Vespucci gli stava portando via Giuliano, e temeva che Jacopo gli avrebbe portato via Francesco.

 

Egoisticamente li avrebbe voluti solo per sé, in eterno.

 

Non sarebbe durata, lo sapeva.

 

Come poteva immaginare, tuttavia, che sarebbe finita con Giuliano in un lago di sangue davanti all'altare maggiore del Duomo?

 

Come poteva immaginare che a tagliargli la gola e infliggere i colpi fatali sarebbe stato Francesco Pazzi; colui che aveva baciato arditamente quello stesso petto, adesso lacerato da orrende ferite?

 

Come poteva immaginare che avrebbe sentenziato la sua condanna per impiccagione, e che sarebbe stata una ruvida corda, al posto delle proprie labbra morbide, a lasciare quel terribile segno rosso sul suo collo?

 

Come poteva accettare di non essere stato in grado di fare di più? 

 

 


End file.
